


I Think I Like You

by Charlonely



Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlonely/pseuds/Charlonely
Summary: Adrien asks Marinette ou to go to a cafe. What does he want to tell her?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949044
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Fictober20





	I Think I Like You

Marinette was in class next to Alya. They made it to their next class with a few minutes to spar. Marinette was showing Alya the concepts for a new outfit she wanted to make. While they were both talking Adrien and Nino walked.

Adrien was stuttering while speaking with Nino. Adrien walked quickly to his seat and laid his bag. He grabbed a box from inside and walked to Marinette. He tapped Marinette’s so she could turn around.

“Marinette can we go to a café after school!” Adrien blurted out.

Adrien was trying his hardest to look at Marinette’s face. He was having a hard time trying not to run back to his seat. Adrien has been planning for this for a long time and he wanted to finish before he exploded.

Marinette started blushing when she heard what he said. She was staring at Adrien in disbelief. Marinette even pinched herself to see if it was a dream.

“You want to go with me? Are you sure we should go? Not that I don’t want to go.” Marinette rambled.

“Yes, You I want to go.” Adrien stuttered.

“He means he wants to go with you,” Nino replied.

Nino was tired of his best friend’s denial. It took months before Adrien even considered his feelings for Marinette. He was just glad that Adrien finally got the balls to ask her out.

“If you’re sure- I mean I wouldn’t mind.” Marinette scratched her neck.

“She means she would love to,” Alya replied.

“Here!” Adrien shoved the box to Marinette and ran to his seat almost tripping.

Marinette opened the box to find a bracelet. It had beautiful gems on it. The thing that caught Marinette’s eye was the ladybug charm on it.

Marinette felt her heart drop. Did Adrien know she was Ladybug? Maybe Adrien was going to tell her how much he hated Ladybug and then tell her to leave him alone. Then he would call her a stalker and everyone in her class would know then it would get on the news! Everyone would hate her, and she would never become a designer.

The whole day Marinette freaked out about different possibilities on what would happen. When it was time for lunch Marinette could barely touch her food. When school was over, she quickly ran home. Marinette ran past her parents into her room.

“Tikki Adrien knows I’m Ladybug!” Marinette was fidgeting.

“I don’t think he knows Marinette.” Tikki flew out of Marinette’s purse.

“The bracelet has a Ladybug on it!” Marinette’s voice raised in pitch. “ He definitely knows.”

“Marinette It’s probably a coincidence.” Tikki flew near Marinette.

“I shouldn’t go. I’ll just say I’m sick or som-“

Marinette’s phone lit up. On the phone was a text from Adrien. Marinette and Tikki turned around. Here’s the address to the café please come at 7. The current time was 5:30.

“You should just go Marinette.” Tikki sat on Marinette’s shoulder. “He may surprise you!”

“If you say so but you have to help me pick clothes Tikki.” Marinette sighed. “I can’t say no to you.”

Marinette and Tikki picked an outfit for her to wear. By the time she finished getting prepared, the time was 6:30.

“Maman I’m going to a café to meet a friend.” Marinette ran out of the bakery.

“Come back by 9.” Marinette’s mom replied.

Marinette had gone to this café before. It was a cute cat café made in honour of Chat Noir. She had gone there as Ladybug with Chat the day of the opening. The owners were nice people who gave them free food.

Marinette saw the building in front of her and walked in. In the building, Adrien already got a seat for them. Adrien saw her and waved at her to come to sit at the sit in front of him.

“Hey, Marinette.” Adrien pulled the chair out for her. “I’m happy that you came.”

“I’m happy that I came to.” Marinette sat down. “I mean I’m happy to see you!”

“I’ll go order something for us.” Adrien stood up and walked to the counter.

Marinette quickly pulled out her purse.

“Tikki I already messed up!” Marinette bit her lip. “ What should I do? He probably already thinks I’m weird.”

“You shouldn’t give up Marinette. I know you can do it!” Tikki encouraged.

Marinette didn’t look convinced. Marinette felt like she was close to panicking. Before she could think about leaving Adrien came back with drinks.

“I didn’t know what you would like so I bought hot chocolate for us.” Adrien put the drink in front of Marinette.

“Thanks, I would love anything you give me.” Marinette stammered. “I mean I love hot chocolate. Not that I wouldn’t like what you give me. But I just like drinking things you know”

“I also like drinking things.”

Marinette and Adrien were at a stalemate. They both were overthinking their approach to continue the conversation.

“Marinette, I need to tell you something.” Adrien took a deep breath. “I like you.”

“I think I’ve liked you for a long time and I just want us to be together.” Adrien held Marinette’s hand. “You’re my everyday Ladybug. Would you please go out with me?”

Marinette didn’t respond. She was gaping at him. Adrien likes her? Marinette could feel herself panicking. Marinette was not prepared for what Adrien was saying. She thought he knew she was Ladybug. She always dreamed of marrying him, but she never thought there would be a chance. Marinette thought she would always be the observer watching him from afar and supporting him.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that.” Adrien stood up. “I’m really sorry I’ll leave.”

“No, come back!” Marinette shouted.

Adrien turned around. The other patrons in the café stared at them. The room was at a standstill. People were holding their breathes in anticipation.

“You left your wallet,” Marinette said lamely.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Adrien took the wallet. “Goodbye Marinette.”

Marinette watched Adrien leave the café. She messed up big time.

**Author's Note:**

> First day!


End file.
